Secret Santa  Russian Version
by 7troublesome
Summary: Наруто, ты живешь посередине Рождественского чуда. И не имеет значения, кому оно принадлежит. Все, что имеет значение, так это чтобы ты его не пропустил.


Название: **Secret Santa**

Автор (Переводчик): **michelerene**, (**7troublesome**)

*Бета:

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. & Naruto U.

Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)

Жанр: романс/фэмили

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – завершен

**Разрешение на перевод: ****официально получено у автора**(Many thanks, michelerene, dear, hugs and kisses!)

Дисклеймер автора: Не владею Наруто & Ко, поэтому не зарабатываю денег с Наруто & Ко. Вот так.

Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит,** зато мне принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью. Все руки – прочь!**

**Ссылка на оригинал:** **http:/www (точка) fanfiction (точка)net/s/**5607231

**Саммари**: Наруто, ты живешь посередине Рождественского чуда. И не имеет значения, кому оно принадлежит. Все, что имеет значение, так это чтобы ты его не пропустил.

**Тайный Санта**

Как все маленькие дети, Узумаки Наруто верил, что четырехсот-фунтовый старик в красном кафтане может пролезть в его камин, что горячий шоколад – единственный напиток, официально разрешенный на Северном Полюсе, и что Рождественские чудеса, какими бы редкими они ни были, случаются на самом деле.

Став взрослым, он уже знал, что Санта не существует, но был все еще не совсем уверен насчет какао и по-прежнему искренне верил в чудеса на Рождество. Он верил во все это потому, что сам пережил свое собственное Рождественское чудо в нежном возрасте шести лет.

Именно родители Наруто были теми людьми, что познакомили его с идеей Рождественских чудес. Все втроем они садились на диван, Наруто сажали между двух любящих его родителей: между широко скалящимся отцом и слегка улыбающейся матерью, и всей семьей они смотрели разные Рождественские программы по телевизору. И во всех шоу и фильмах, одна тема оставалась неизменной. Была ли это новая семья, или настоящая любовь, или какой-то особенный подарок (что мог запросто выколоть тебе глаз, а мог и не выколоть), рождественские чудеса были сверкающим дополнением, как красный бант на каждом счастливом конце Рождественского шоу.

Тогда Наруто было пять лет, и когда все рождественские шоу закончились, а их пустые кружки из-под какао были убраны на кухню, Минато, отец Наруто, уложил мальчика в постель и рассказал ему, как благодаря его собственному Рождественскому чуду он встретил мать Наруто, Кушину. Наруто упросил его рассказать сказку, и тогда Минато прислонился к спинке кровати и рассказал сыну невероятную историю про стонущие снежные бури, потерявшихся щенков и, что самое важное, про пылких рыжеволосых существ. Наруто, зачарованный историей, спросил отца, случалось ли с тем когда-нибудь еще одно Рождественское чудо. Минато отрицательно покачал головой, слез с кровати и подтянул теплое одеяло к подбородку малыша. Проводя пальцами по светлым волосам Наруто, он объяснил, что Рождественские чудеса – особенные, и такая удача выпадает лишь раз в жизни, что делает их еще более драгоценными.

Позади своего мужа появилась Кушина, обняла его за талию и нежно улыбнулась своему сонному сыну.

- Однажды, Наруто, когда ты меньше всего ожидаешь и больше всего в этом нуждаешься, с тобой тоже произойдет твое Рождественское чудо.

Наруто захихикал и поглубже зарылся в теплое одеяло, слушая, как тихий шепот его родителей затихает по мере того, как его тихо окутывает сон.

Это было последнее Рождество, которое Наруто провел со своими родителями. Его отец с матерью погибли в автомобильной аварии чуть меньше двух месяцев спустя, и потерянный маленький мальчик был помещен в приют. Опустошенный в душе и одинокий, Наруто отказывался говорить с кем-либо кроме добросердечного молодого человека по имени Умино Ирука. В свое свободное время, Ирука добровольно вызвался быть репетитором у детей, живущих в приюте. Наруто не позволял никому к себе прикасаться, но когда приходил Ирука, охотно бежал в его объятия, залазил на колени учителя и крепко прижимался к нему, слушая обещания Ируки о том, что все будет хорошо, и что он – не одинок.

Прошло десять месяцев в приюте, и снова наступило Рождество. За подернутым инеем окном было видно, как с неба легко, как перья, падали снежные хлопья, и Наруто, прижимая к груди коробку, закопался поглубже в тонкое одеяло.

Раздался звук открывающейся двери, и мальчик увидел, как Ирука заходит в комнату с мягкой улыбкой на губах и пальто Наруто на руке. Наруто подумалось, что так, должно быть, улыбаются ангелы. Взглянув вниз, на ужасно запакованную коробку в своих руках, мальчик посмотрел на взрослого и бросил ему коробку.

- Я сделал это для вас, Ирука-сенсей!

Ирука сделал несколько шагов вперед, и Наруто стал с нетерпением ждать, когда же он возьмет в руки коробку с подарком. Он был тем более удивлен, когда Ирука прошел мимо коробки и вместо этого обнял мальчика, поднял его на руки и стал кружить в воздухе. Ирука смеялся мальчику в ухо, и Наруто не смог не засмеяться вместе с ним, уронив забытый подарок и обхватывая щеки улыбающегося Ируки своими крошечными ладошками.

- Что происходит? - Ирука улыбнулся, и Наруто сделал судорожный вздох, увидев слезы на глазах старшего друга. – Что случилось? Ты в порядке? – спросил он и почувствовал, как начинает дрожать его нижняя губа, пока его маленькие ручки тревожно вытирали слезы Ируки.

Ирука прижал мальчика еще крепче и проговорил в мягкие волосы:

- Все хорошо. Все в порядке, Наруто. Они сказали «да».

Последнее слово было произнесено с теплым вздохом, что послал волну тепла по позвоночнику мальчика. Наруто не поднял головы от плеча учителя, а вместо этого прошептал ему в плечо.

- Да? На что?

Внезапно Ирука отодвинулся, и они сели на кровать. Ирука подвинул Наруто так, чтобы они сидели лицом к лицу.

- Я могу забрать тебя к себе домой. Навсегда, Наруто. С этого момента мы можем быть семьей друг для друга.

Наруто мигнул и выскользнул из объятий Ируки. Ирука охотно его выпустил, но его ладони сжались в кулаки, а глаза сузились в тревоге.

- Но только если тебе это подходит.

По комнате прокатился звук хлюпанья носом, и Наруто кивнул. Это было оно. Это было его Рождественское чудо. Эта мысль заставила его тосковать по маме и отцу так ужасно, что у него возникло ощущение физической боли в его маленькой груди. Когда он открыл глаза и увидел Ируку, в обрамлении окна и падающих снежных хлопьев, ощущение боли сменилось ощущением чего-то бесценного. Он будет всегда, всегда любить своих маму и папу, но теперь у него была новая семья. Он не будет одинок.

- Как мне тебя называть? – спросил он. Ирука соскользнул с кровати, вставая на колени перед ним, и взял в руки брошенный подарок.

- Как хочешь, Наруто. – Глаза мальчика расширились, и он заметил, как дрожит рука Ируки, когда тот протянул ее, чтобы взъерошить ему волосы. – Однажды, когда ты будешь готов, я хотел бы звать тебя своим сыном.

На мгновение Наруто потерся носом о ладонь Ируки, а потом схватил свое пальто с кровати. Просовывая руки в просторные рукава оранжевой одежды, мальчик широко улыбнулся сконфуженному Ируке.

- Пойдем, пойдем! – пропел Наруто колокольчиком, а потом издал преувеличенно нетерпеливое фырканье, когда Ирука не двинулся с места. С широко открытыми глазами, в которых плескался восторг, счастье и любовь, он сказал:

- Пойдем, п-папочка, - темная краска смущения покрыла его пухлые круглые щечки, - я хочу побыстрее поехать домой и рассказать тебе историю о моем единственном–в-жизни Рождественском чуде!

ххх

Даже теперь, в возрасте двадцати трех лет, Наруто ни за что на свете не променял бы свое Рождественское чудо тех прошлых лет. Иметь в качестве предка Ируку, а позже и Хатаке Какаши, было лучшей вещью, которую только можно себе вообразить, кроме его собственных мамы и папы. Повзрослев, Наруто узнал, насколько яростно пришлось Ируке сражаться за него, и Наруто был уверен, что не смог бы пожелать более настоящего или более дорогого чуда.

Сама мысль об этом вызывала улыбку на загорелом лице Наруто, и у него возникало острое желание хлебнуть горячего какао. Он откинулся на спинку своего офисного кресла и повернулся так, чтобы видеть сквозь огромное зеркальное окно. В его кабинете был приглушен свет, позволяя смотреть сквозь практически темную поверхность стекла. Он работал в здании Учиха Корп. почти на самом верхнем этаже. Это позволяло ему наслаждаться шикарным видом на Коноху по ночам. Снег падал крупными пушистыми хлопьями, укрывая город мягкой сверкающей белизной. Внизу на улицах весело подмигивали Рождественские огни, и Наруто тихо вздохнул сам себе перед тем, как бросить взгляд на часы.

Часы показывали почти одиннадцать вечера, и Наруто громко выругался. Он выглянул за дверь и увидел, что на этаже практически все уже ушли. Счастливые сволочи… и, кстати говоря, о сволочах. Он наклонился вперед и нажал на кнопку интеркома на телефоне.

- Мистер Учиха, - произнес он приятным голосом, - уже почти одиннадцать часов… ночи.

Прошло несколько секунд, и затем послышался резкий ответ:

- Я вижу время, идиот.

Наруто широко улыбнулся и снова нажал кнопку.

- Да, разумеется, видите, сэр. Позвольте мне снова попробовать. Пора идти домой, сволочь, и не думай, что я не собираюсь добавлять сверхурочные в свой табель.

Последовала тишина, и затем:

- Ты на фиксированной зарплате, тупица.

- Я получаю согласно платежной ведомости, болван.

- Я подписываю твой чек на зарплату, кретин.

- Я подделываю твою тупую подпись со своей второй недели в этом офисе, - Наруто улыбнулся, - Принцесса.

Наруто не был уверен, что слышал, но он просто знал, что Саске ударил по кнопке.

- Просто проваливай домой, Узумаки.

Улыбка соскользнула с лица Наруто, и он провел пальцами по волосам, заставляя светлые пряди торчать в разные стороны.

- Слушаюсь, сэр.

А затем наступила тишина.

- Черт, - вздохнул Наруто и повернулся на кресле кругом так, чтобы видеть падающий снег.

Учиха Саске был его непосредственным боссом, его персональным геморроем, и его секретной пассией несказанно больших и несказанно нездоровых размеров. Когда он приступил к работе в качестве исполнительного помощника Учихи, он не был уверен, что продержится до конца недели. В лучшем случае Саске был груб, а в худшем жесток. Кретин, сволочь, садистская задница… все эти слова Наруто слышал от других, и вероятно использовал бы лично для описания темно-волосого Исполнительного директора.

Фактически, на свой четвертый рабочий день, после прихода в семь утра, подняв голову от кучи бумаг «Это твоя работа, Узумаки. Если ты не в состоянии с ней справиться, проваливай» только с тем, чтобы увидеть на часах начало первого ночи, Наруто ощутил, что сыт по горло. Он сорвал с шеи галстук и решительным шагом направился в кабинет сволочи. Он бормотал себе под нос, готовя свою речь «Я увольняюсь на хрен, сволочь». Он толчком распахнул дверь и увидел Саске, обхватившего голову одной рукой, в то время как вторая рука прижимала трубку к уху.

- Мне наплевать, отец, - прошипел Саске, и решимость Наруто окрепла. Этот осел _так_ разговаривает со своим отцом? Да Наруто предпочтет лучше работать в Мак-Дональдсе, чем в…

- Я не вышвырну никого из своих работников, только чтобы увеличить твой драгоценный нижний предел.

Наруто остановился, его ладонь крепко сжалась вокруг дверной ручки, и он внимательно сконцентрировался на словах Учихи.

- Да, думаю, ты можешь воспринимать это как угрозу. Я наверняка не буду первым сыном в истории, который предпринял коварный перехват власти у своего отца. И ты знаешь, что я выиграю. До свидания, отец.

Наруто наблюдал за тем, как Саске мягко положил трубку на рычаг, а затем с мрачным рычанием и гневным взмахом руки сбросил телефон со стола. Серебристо-черный аппарат с треском развалился от удара о стену, а Наруто тихонько прикрыл дверь.

Десятью минутами позже он вошел в кабинет Учихи с двумя чашками кофе и несколькими папками под мышкой. Он аккуратно проигнорировал доказательства начальственного гнева, что валялись на полу.

- Чего тебе, Узумаки, - прорычал Саске, но впервые Наруто заметил, что у Саске напряженная поза и усталые покрасневшие глаза.

Наруто пожал плечами и неловко качнул чашками.

- Кофе. – Саске глядел на него сузившимися глазами. – Моя работа – помогать тебе, сволочь. Возможно, избегать этих поздних посиделок на работе. Я закончил всю долбанную работу, что ты мне дал. Может быть, теперь ты захочешь воочию убедиться, почему я окончил учебу с отличием?

На мгновение Саске сердито взглянул на него, а затем кратко кивнул и жестом указал на стул, приглашая сесть за стол.

- Идиот.

Ему, наверное, не хотелось это показывать, и если бы Наруто не знал, на что обращать внимание, то он бы точно это пропустил, но когда Саске откинулся в кресле, с его лица исчезло напряжение.

- Ладно, давай показывай, что там у тебя.

Почти два года спустя Наруто продолжал работать на Саске, продолжая обзывать того оскорбительными эпитетами за его спиной и довольно часто прямо в лицо, и молча наблюдать, как молчаливый молодой человек выбирается из тени своих брата и отца, чтобы стать могущественным бизнесменом благодаря своим собственным усилиям. Наруто начал понимать Саске. Он стал гораздо больше понимать в сердитом взгляде и рычании, чем когда-либо понимал в отрывистых и немногословных ответах. В очень скором времени Наруто стал работать помощником, переводчиком и первой и последней линией обороны между младшим Учихой и идиотами окружающего мира. Саске объяснял, что если ему приходится терпеть Наруто, то блондину следует справляться со всем остальным.

Во всех этих перипетиях Наруто обнаружил, что все меньше смотрит на Саске, как на эгоистичного босса и человека, рядом с которым невозможно прожить и дня без желания его придушить, и все больше, как на человека, которого ему хотелось бы видеть воскресным утром, в майке и домашних штанах, или поздним вечером пятницы, одетым только в тонкую пленку пота на бледной совершенной коже. Ему хотелось, чтобы от одного вида Наруто лицо Учихи расслаблялось, также как Наруто наслаждался ощущением тепла, когда он был рядом с Саске.

Наруто заботили цели и амбиции Саске. Саске следовал им с таким завидным упорством и целеустремленностью, что отбрасывал все остальное, и делал это с холодной отстраненной эффективностью. И все же, в то же самое время, Наруто желал, чтобы Саске достиг своих целей, поскольку ему хотелось, чтобы Учиха был счастлив.

Поэтому он напряженно работал, чтобы подставить плечо и разделить груз, который неустанно нес Учиха. Наруто провоцировал босса, когда знал, что тот может больше, и задирался с ним, когда знал, что Саске дошел до крайности. Он оставался на работе каждый вечер до тех пор, пока Саске не уходил домой, и ждал его в офисе каждое утро со свежеприготовленным кофе, когда Учиха приезжал на работу. Он улыбался и дразнился, и злорадствовал, и вопил, и каждое его слово тихо говорило о том, что в глазах Наруто Саске бесценен и дорог, что он является его смыслом жизни, и что Наруто готов пойти за ним куда угодно… навечно… и ждать до тех пор, когда Саске замедлится настолько, чтобы взять Наруто за руку с тем, чтобы они отныне шли по жизни вместе.

- Черт, - повторил Наруто в тишине своего кабинета. Невозможно было сказать, как долго сегодня Саске еще будет на работе. Он повернул кресло обратно, чтобы снова быть лицом к столу и застонал, когда увидел невинно лежащую карточку посреди своего организованного хаоса. Яркими красными буквами там было написано «Список желаний Тайного Санты».

Каждый год, «сирые и убогие» корпорации Учиха участвовали в Обмене Тайного Санты. Каждый день недели перед Рождеством они приносили подарок, а на Рождественской вечеринке открывали свою личность. Подарки никогда не были чем-то экстравагантным, но традиция была веселой, и кто Наруто был такой, чтобы жаловаться на подарки?

В первый год своей работы Наруто почти никого не знал хорошо и вместо того, чтобы написать нечто личное, он просто написал «рамен». Его желание было исполнено, а его полная энтузиазма благодарность гарантировала с тех пор, что каждые праздники и повод сделать подарок, Наруто находил на своем столе пакеты с раменом. У него было твердое намерение снова написать «рамен» и в этом году, но вместо того, чтобы писать через всю страницу, он стал аккуратно писать в самом верху. Он рассеянно пососал кончик ручки и затем написал «Поспать подольше в будние дни… проклятая сволочь».

Он усмехнулся и оглядел свой стол, пока его взгляд не упал на снимок его, Ируки и Какаши на лыжной прогулке, на которую они отправились вскоре после того, как серебристоволосый мужчина тихо вошел в их жизнь и перевернул ее верх тормашками. Какаши комично скалился в камеру, взъерошивая волосы надутого Наруто, а Ирука смотрел на высокого мужчину с притворным возмущением и весельем, отчетливо плескавшимся в его карих глазах.

Со времени поступления на работу много, много раз Наруто предлагал отправить Ируку и Какаши в отпуск. Они дали Наруто все, и ему хотелось вернуть им хоть кусочек их любви и доброты. Оба мужчины отшучивались, отказываясь принять его предложение. Без дальнейших раздумий Наруто написал «Поездка-сюрприз для Ируки и его читающего порно придурка».

Шум из-за двери Учихи привлек его внимание, и Наруто почувствовал себя виноватым. Когда дальше ничего не произошло, он опять повернулся к карточке и неразборчиво черканул «Поцелуй от моего босса».

С тяжелым вздохом Наруто провел большим пальцем по словам, слегка смазывая чернила перед тем, как медленно написать «Не хочу быть один на Рождество».

Наруто перечитал список несколько раз, а потом вслух рассмеялся.

- Для этого потребуется Рождественское чудо, а все мои чудеса уже использованы.

Он взял карточку и скомкал ее в ладони перед тем, как бросить ее через стол в мусорную корзину возле двери. Комок мягко ударился о металлический край и упал на пол.

- Проклятье.

Почесав щеку, Наруто схватил чистую карточку и большими буквами черканул «РАМЕН» через весь лист. Он встал, прошел через опустевший этаж к запакованной подарочной коробке, стоящей на краю стола Хинаты. Он просунул карточку в вырезанную на коробке щель и отправился назад за свой стол. Устало потерев лицо, он повернулся к компьютеру и начал просматривать следующий проект, лежащий на своем столе.

ххх

Наруто очнулся ото сна от ощущения чьих-то пальцев, пробегающих по его волосам. Ощущение было настолько незнакомым, и в то же время таким чудесным, что Наруто не хотелось просыпаться от страха, что оно исчезнет. Непрошенное мурлыканье от удовольствия завибрировало глубоко в его груди, он мигнул и открыл глаза.

Ощущение исчезло, возможно, его и вовсе не было, и пока его сознание догоняло другие чувства, он узнал Учиху, стоящего рядом с ним.

- Мммм, - начал он и сел, покраснев от смущения, когда листок бумаги прилип к его щеке.

- Я же сказал тебе оправляться домой, идиот.

Слова должны были прозвучать грубо, а не почти нежно, как послышалось Наруто.

- Точно, - сказал Наруто и вытянул руки над головой, потягиваясь до тех пор, пока серия щелчков не пробежала эхом по кабинету. – Где у меня имеется кровать и одеяло, и подушка…

Наруто встал и повернулся, хватая пальто и бумажник.

- Где нормальные и здравомыслящие люди находятся, - его сонное сознание пыталось разобрать цифры на часах, - Господи, Саске, сейчас два ночи, твою мать!

Учиха не ответил, а вместо ответа повернулся на пятках и вышел из кабинета. Наруто, спотыкаясь, последовал за ним.

- Я прикажу своему шоферу подбросить тебя до дома и забрать завтра утром.

- Я сам могу повести, - сказал Наруто, но слова были скомканы громким зевком, что заставил его закрыть глаза и споткнуться на ровном месте. – Черт…

- Хм, - произнес Саске с ухмылкой.

Когда лифт начал спускаться, Наруто прислонился к прохладному металлу, его глаза закрылись, и он едва разобрал произнесенное Саске «Идиот».

- Сволочь.

Он улыбнулся.

ххх

Неделя Обмена Тайного Санты пришла. Рано утром в понедельник Наруто плавно опустился на заднее сидение машины Саске и приветственно кивнул Джудо, водителю Учихи. Когда с любезностями было покончено, он обратил внимание на своего босса.

- Доброе утро, сволочь, - произнес Наруто, когда Саске даже не поднял головы от своей газеты, что держал в руках, чтобы заметить его присутствие.

- Хм, - сказал Саске после того, как предположительно дочитал статью и сложил газету, чтобы посмотреть на Наруто. Его губы немедленно сложились в оскал.

- Это что еще за дерьмо?

Наруто посмотрел на колени, а затем послал Саске самую наглую улыбку, на какую только был способен. Он приподнял блюдо с субстанцией, которая выглядела как квадратики чистого желе с различными неизвестными и довольно сомнительными кусочками разного цвета, находящимися внутри.

- Это традиционная праздничная закуска из Суны. Я не могу произнести ее название, оно звучит, как чих. Если подумать, она выглядит, как слизь, - он пожал плечами. – Очевидно, это должно быть вкусно.

Даже произнося эти слова, губы Наруто кривились от недоверия.

Саске почти заворожено смотрел, как квадратики зловеще тряслись при каждом движении машины.

- Почему?

Наруто поставил трясущееся угощение рядом с собой.

- Неделя Тайного Санты. Угадай, кто мне достался.

- Хм, - произнес Саске и снова взглянул на Наруто. – Ты же не готовил его, верно?

- Ох, черт, ни за что. Я купил его в лавке, что импортирует продукты, в нескольких кварталах отсюда. Поверь мне, ты должен радоваться, что оно в вакуумной упаковке.

Остаток поездки прошел в относительной тишине, обоих парней одновременно привлекал и отталкивал первый подарок Гаары.

Как только они приехали, Наруто поставил блюдо на стол Гаары и отправился в кабинет Саске пробежаться по расписанию на текущий день. Когда он появился оттуда сорок пять минут спустя, то обнаружил упаковку рамена с блестящей оранжевой ленточкой на крышке, ждущей его на его столе.

Он широко улыбнулся, схватив упаковку, и вышел из кабинета. Он поднял упаковку над головой и свистнул. Когда все присутствующие в комнате повернулись к нему, он помахал упаковкой и сказал:

- Спасибо тебе, Тайный Санта! Я обожаю тебя!

Его полная энтузиазма реакция была встречена смешками и многочисленными «На здоровье», и несколькими «У тебя, что – работы нет?»

Наруто отсалютовал всей комнате упаковкой рамена и пошел за свой стол. Когда пришло время ланча, Наруто уже собрался прихватить рамен и отнести его в комнату отдыха, когда Сакура просунула свою голову в его кабинет.

- Ты уже заказал доставку ланча? Почему ты не спросил никого из нас, хотим ли мы чего-нибудь?

- Чего? – спросил Наруто, а Сакура отошла в сторону, чтобы дать пройти внутрь девушке с длинными каштановыми волосами, завязанными сзади белым платком. Это было все, что он успел заметить, поскольку его взгляд упал на герметично запакованный красный пакет, который девушка держала в руках, на котором большими буквами было написано «Ичираку Рамен».

- Ох, ох, ох… - произнес он, поднимаясь из-за стола.

Девушка широко улыбнулась.

- Здравствуйте, Мистер Узумаки. У меня для вас эксклюзивная доставка мисо рамена, - она улыбнулась и поставила пакет на стол, перед тем как начать доставать одиночные контейнеры с разнообразными добавками. Она вытащила огромную, покрытую фольгой миску и аккуратно поставила ее на стол, а затем сняла фольгу. Пар вырвался наружу, и вскоре восхитительно вкусный аромат свежего, домашне-приготовленного рамена заполнил кабинет.

Наруто обожал рамен во всех его формах и размерах, но Ичираку рамен был на самой верхушке топ-листа, а также из ресторана высочайшего класса, в который Наруто ходил только по особенным случаям. Он бы никогда не попросил нечто подобное у Тайного Санты.

Девушка закончила выкладывать заказ и отмела в сторону предложенные Наруто чаевые, заявляя, что об этом уже позаботились. После того, как она ушла, Наруто еще какое-то время стоял, спрятав руки в карманы. Он собирался поблагодарить любого, всех, кого угодно, за свой изумительный ланч, как дверь в кабинет Саске с треском распахнулась.

- Узумаки, - сказал Саске и пришпилил Наруто взглядом по дороге от стола к двери, - исследования, по которым ты мне только что звонил насчет приобретения Ташимото. Нужно, чтобы ты достал их файл, чтобы мы прошлись по…

- Нет, - сказал Наруто, отрицательно покачав головой, и повернул взгляд широко распахнутых глаз с выражением абсолютного обожания в сторону белой миски на своем столе, - Ланч.

Саске мигнул в недоумении.

- Прошу прощения?

- Ланч, - снова сказал Наруто, но на этот раз слово несло оттенок отчаяния. – Его только что принесли, и я…

Саске издал звук отвращения, прерывая тираду Наруто.

- Тогда бери его с собой в мой кабинет. Это называется рабочий ланч, идиот.

- Сволочь, - проговорил Наруто, уже отправляясь достать файл и взять свой драгоценный подарок. – Отлично, но делиться я не буду.

- Хм, - ответил Саске и закрыл за собой дверь, заставляя Наруто выругаться, когда тот чуть не разлил свой рамен, поворачивая ручку двери.

ххх

Утро среды наступило неожиданно, и рука Наруто стремительно выбралась из-под горы одеял, в которую он зарылся, чтобы безрезультатно ударять по будильнику. Звонок отказывался прекращаться. С трехэтажным ругательством Наруто вылез из-под одеяла и резко вдохнул, когда холодный воздух ударил его в голую грудь.

- Черт, черт, чертова б***ь – б***ь-б***ь!

Он рывком натянул одеяло до подбородка, сворачиваясь в клубочек под его массой.

Взгляд на часы подсказал ему, что было без четверти пять. Ровно пятнадцать минут до звонка будильника, и всего четыре часа спустя, как он заполз в кровать. Шум продолжал эхом звучать по комнате, и наконец, он опознал его звук, как звонок собственного телефона.

- Кто это, вашу мать? – прорычал он в трубку, затем выругался и перевернул телефон, повторяя вопрос в правильный конец аппарата.

- Доброе утро, сэр, - ответил голос с легким сомнением, - прошу прощения за ранний звонок.

Наруто мигнул, тряся головой.

- Джудо? Это ты?

- Да, сэр, - ответил шофер своим тихим голосом.

Наруто упал спиной на постель, накрывая ноги смятым одеялом.

- Тебе что-то надо? – его глаза закрылись. – Потому что у меня еще целых пятнадцать минут сна…

- Фактически, сэр, именно поэтому я и звоню. У нас в гараже, куда на ночь ставятся машины, трудности с открытием дверей.

- Мгммм- гм, - вздохнул Наруто, натягивая одеяло на лицо. – Хорошо.

- Сэр? Сэр? Вы слушаете?

- Да, - заныл Наруто. – Так возьми другую машину. Скоро увидимся.

- Мистер Узумаки, сэр, мы держим все машины в одном гараже. И я не смогу забрать вас до десяти утра.

Наруто медленно стянул одеяло с лица и сел.

- Постой… ДО ДЕСЯТИ? То есть только через пять часов с этого момента?

- Да. Через пять часов, - веселье явно слышалось в голосе водителя.

- О господи, спасибо тебе, черт возьми. Это как снежная лавина!

Наруто подрыгал ногами вверх-вниз от радости, а затем снова натянул на себя одеяло. Все еще улыбаясь, блондин приготовился попрощаться и повернуться на бок, чтобы заснуть, как мысль пришла ему в голову со скоростью пушечного выстрела.

- Постой, постой, постой… А что Саске говорит об этом?

В телефоне наступила долгая пауза.

- Джудо? – Тишина. – Ты там?

- Вообще-то, сэр, я надеялся, что это вы позвоните мистеру Учихе.

Внезапно Наруто ощутил, что полностью проснулся и замерз, даже под всеми слоями своих одеял.

- Ты издеваешься надо мной.

На другом конце линии послышался шаркающий звук, и Наруто закусил губу.

- Хорошо. Ладно. Позвоню. Десять часов, ты говоришь? И никаких шансов на «пораньше»?

- Нет, сэр.

- И позже ничего не изменится?

- Нет. Нет, сэр.

- Хорошо. Тогда наслаждайся свободным утром, Джудо.

- Да, сэр. До свидания.

Наруто снова лег на спину и уставился в потолок. Только пятнадцатью минутами позже, когда зазвонил его будильник, он понял, что снова уснул. «Проклятье, Узумаки, сделай же этот чертов звонок и снова отправляйся спать!»

Поднося телефон нелепо близко к лицу, Наруто нажал кнопку «1», и, удерживая ее, стал слушать. После семи звонков на звонок ответили.

- Пожар, неконтролируемое внутреннее кровотечение или смерть. Только эти причины являются приемлемыми извинениями.

Наруто тихо рассмеялся сонному голосу своего босса и затем мгновенно остановился, когда его воображение подкинуло ему заманчивую картинку Саске, лежащего на своих шелковых простынях, с бледной кожей, от которой исходит тепло, и волосами, взъерошенными ото сна. В мягком голосе Саске он услышал отнюдь не сонливость, вместо этого он услышал нечто более непристойное. Настолько благословенное… о господи.

- Кто это, вашу мать? – Наступила пауза, где Наруто представил себе, что Саске пытается разглядеть идентификатор звонящего. – Наруто?

В точку.

Наруто замигал, отогнал свои мечты и сфокусировался на разгневанном голосе возле своего уха. Он натянул одеяло на голову.

- Доброе утро, сэр.

- Какого хрена? – произнес Саске мучительно медленным тоном, словно он хотел, чтобы каждое слово пронзало и калечило… в ужасающей степени.

- Только что звонил Джудо. По всей видимости, машина застряла в гараже. Вместе со всеми остальными машинами, которыми вы владеете. И поскольку моя машина осталась на офисе, где вы постоянно настаиваете, чтобы я ее оставлял, поскольку вы держите меня там до поздней ночи, я нас не повезу. Он вернется за вами к девяти сорока пяти. – Наруто зевнул. – В любом случае, спокойной ночи… утра… что бы это ни было.

- Постой, - сказал Саске, голос все еще тих и слегка самодоволен. – Где ты? Звук, как в туннеле.

- Нет, под одеялом. Под кучей теплых, манящих, прекрасных одеял. Увидимся через несколько часов, сволочь.

- Ты в постели? Хмммммм…. Как интересно.

Наруто мигнул и высунул голову из-под одеял. В голосе Саске было нечто такое, от чего у блондина пробежали мурашки по позвоночнику.

- Мм… да.

Наруто стал ждать ответа и затем услышал женский голос.

- О, Саске, я думала, ты спишь.

- Ох, ты занят, - прошептал Наруто в телефон и пролепетал свое «Спокойной ночи, сэр, скоро увидимся». Он с треском захлопнул телефон, но прежде Саске успел произнести «Наруто! Постой!»

Его сердце мучительно билось в его груди, и он проигнорировал звонящий телефон перед тем, как поставить его на бесшумный режим. Вместо того, чтобы натянуть на себя одеяло, он вырвал подушку из-под головы и с силой уткнулся в нее лицом.

Как он мог не знать, что Саске с кем-то? Даже если сволочь ничего ему не сказал, он никогда не видел Саске с кем-либо на бизнес встречах или на вечеринках. И какая-то женщина…

Он вслепую потянулся за другой подушкой и резко добавил ее к первой. Он бешено выругался, а затем сделал несколько глубоких приглушенных вдохов. Ну, вот и все. По крайней мере, ему удалось поспать в будний день.

Его сознание отчаянно цеплялось за эту мысль, пытаясь обосновать ее неожиданную важность, но изнеможение и усталость победили, и Наруто провалился в сон.

ххх

Поездка на работу была наполнена мучительной неловкостью. Наруто пытался вести себя так, словно ничего не изменилось – потому, что ничего не изменилось… _нечему_ было меняться – но Саске отвечал хмыканьем, если вообще отвечал. Они въехали в у-образный вход, и Наруто только успел потянуться, чтобы открыть дверь, как ощутил на своем плече руку Учихи.

Он медленно повернулся и почти вскрикнул, когда увидел темные глаза Саске в нескольких дюймах от своих собственных. В этих глазах бешеным водоворотом кружилась боль.

- Это была моя мать.

- Что? – прошептал Наруто, отвлеченный всепоглощающим желанием заключить Саске в объятия и сказать ему, что все будет хорошо, как Ирука поступал с ним все эти годы в прошлом.

Вспышка раздражения пронеслась по лицу Учихи, он выпустил плечо Наруто и откинулся назад на спинку сидения. Он провел ладонью по лицу и посмотрел в окно.

- Сегодня утром, когда ты звонил, голос женщины, что ты услышал, это была моя мать.

- Ох, - произнес Наруто и нервно заерзал. – Я… тебе не нужно объяснять… это не важ…

- Она больна, - Саске повернул голову, и их взгляды встретились, Наруто молча наблюдал за тем, как Саске попытался проглотить свои эмоции, - Она плохо спит, лечение…

- Саске, - тихо произнес Наруто.

- Мой брат и я перебрались назад в особняк, - бледные пальцы так сильно сжались в кулаки, что раздался щелкающий звук. – Врачи говорят, что это последнее Рождество…

Черные ресницы упали на бледные щеки Учихи, Наруто подвинулся на сидении и обхватил пальцами кисть Саске, слегка сжимая.

- Очень сочувствую…

- Этим утром она услышала, как я разговариваю по телефону, и она волнуется за меня, - смешок Саске был полон грусти. – Мой брат, отец и я, мы…

И снова Саске глотнул, словно пытался подавить крик.

- Она умирает, и _она_ волнуется за _меня_.

Наруто потянулся вперед, чтобы откинуть назад черные пряди с лица Учихи, но замер, когда Саске открыл глаза. Все эмоции, что могли там быть, исчезли, тщательно и безжалостно запертые на замок.

- Никогда не бросай трубку, когда говоришь со мной.

Слова были произнесены тоном таким жестоким и горьким и холодным, что Наруто вздрогнул.

С этими словами Саске выдернул руку из захвата блондина и толчком распахнул дверь.

ххх

К вечеру четверга у Наруто набралось уже несколько упаковок растворимого рамена, и ежедневно он ел рамен из Ичираку на ланч. Наруто был практически уверен в том, что Гаара знал, что Узумаки является его Тайным Сантой, после того как он распаковал фальшивые кустистые брови, как у Берта из Сезам Стрит. По мере того, как продолжались обещающие смерть взгляды, Наруто был весьма впечатлен и старался не оставаться с красноволосым парнем наедине.

Всю неделю Саске настаивал, чтобы Наруто работал в его кабинете во время ланча. Даже в среду, когда Наруто с трудом подавил в себе желание сбежать от боли Учихи или заключить сволочь в свои объятия и держать того до тех пор, пока… ну, честно говоря, Наруто не хотелось бы его выпускать.

Они больше не говорили о матери Учихи, и с тех пор Саске уезжал домой ровно в шесть. Наруто отказывался врать самому себе и говорить, что каждое утро не скучал по поездкам на работу вместе с Саске.

В пижамных штанах с рисунком из сахарных леденцов и белой майке, Наруто бездумно щелкал по каналам телевизора. С того времени, как у него была возможность смотреть телевизор прошло так много времени, что он даже больше и не знал, что смотреть.

От ужасающего спектакля «Танцы до упаду» его спас телефонный звонок. Он вслепую потянулся за телефоном, одновременно яростно нажимая на кнопку пульта и постанывая «мои глаза, мои глаза».

- Что не так с твоими глазами, Наруто? – рядом с его ухом послышался обеспокоенный бестелесный голос.

- Ох, привет, папочка, - сказал Наруто с улыбкой, обрадованный тем, что слышит голос своего отца и счастливый тем, что экран телевизора, наконец, погас. – Ничего такого, просто увидел кое-что страшное. Как дела?

- Не то, чтобы мне нужна была особая причина, чтобы звонить тебе, но вообще-то, случилось кое-что интересное, и мне хотелось бы поговорить с тобой об этом.

Брови Наруто сошлись вместе: подозрительно.

- И с чего это ты со мной говоришь этим тоном, которым ты мне сообщил: «Наруто, Гамабунта отправился в жабий рай, но взгляни только! Я сделал тебе рамен!»

- Никаким тоном я с тобой не говорю! – вздохнул Ирука, и Наруто был четко уверен, что тот потирает свой шрам на носу.

На заднем плане Наруто услышал: «Это тот самый тон, которым ты говорил, когда переехал жабу Наруто, а потом заставил нас всех целых две недели есть рамен».

- ЧТО? – заверещал Узумаки. – Ты мне сказал, что он был слишком старым!

- Это не была жаба, ты, задница! – зашипел Ирука в сторону от телефона, а затем снова в телефонную трубку проговорил, - И я не давил Гамабунту. Он состарился. И мирно умер в своей любимой банке из-под супа.

Наруто услышал смех, а затем звук болезненного удара, сопровождающийся приглушенным стоном.

- В любом случае, Наруто, - продолжил Ирука, - сегодня произошло нечто захватывающее. Какаши и я, мы выиграли отпуск в Снежной Стране и поедем туда на праздники.

Наруто замигал и от неожиданности открыл рот.

- Постой-ка, чего?

- Какаши сегодня был в книжном магазине и оказался тысячным покупателем… - Ирука продолжал говорить, но слова были нечеткими и быстрыми. – И, ну, издатель в качестве приза предложил эту поездку.

Лицо Наруто побледнело, и он прошептал: «Поездка-сюрприз для моего отца и его читающего порно придурка».

- Что ты сказал, Наруто? – спросил Ирука, а на заднем плане услышал: «Теперь Наруто знает о своем подарке…»

- Дай мне поговорить с Какаши.

- Наруто, с тобой все в порядке? – спросил Ирука, снова концентрируясь только на сыне.

- Да, - проговорил Наруто, нервно проводя пальцами по волосам. Сначала рамен и сон по будням, а теперь… - Расскажи мне еще раз, как это случилось.

Ирука повторил историю «приза» издателя, и к ее концу Наруто наклонился вперед, повесив голову между коленей.

- Кто-то нашел мой список.

- Наруто, - начал Ирука осторожно, - Ты меня смущаешь, но более того, ты не даешь мне рассказать ту самую часть про «мертвую жабу».

Пауза.

- Мы уезжаем завтра.

Наруто выпрямился.

- Но завтра же Рождественский Сочельник! – он услышал, как Ирука вздохнул.

- Да, верно, поэтому я сказал Какаши, что мы не можем поехать.

Наруто закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку дивана. Отрицательно покачав головой, он проговорил:

- Нет. Вы едете. Это будет шикарно. Вы, ребята, любите кататься на лыжах, столько лет уже прошло, как вы катались, а поездка обещает быть… изумительной.

Она и в самом деле казалась такой. Кто бы это ни сделал, он предусмотрел все детали. Даже если бы Ирука с Какаши позволили ему, он бы никогда не смог дать им такой шикарный отпуск.

Конечно, первым на ум приходил Саске… но даже если сама мысль об этом имела очевидный смысл, Наруто все равно никак не мог ответить на вопрос «почему». Саске хватало проблем со своей собственной семьей, а Наруто был ему никем. Верно?

И, «исполняя» желание насчет отцов Наруто, его второй Тайный Санта…кем бы он ни был, не имел ничего общего с теми белыми упаковками растворимого рамена, которые он получал в офисе… и позаботился о том, чтобы на Рождество он был один.

- Наруто, мне это не нравится. Какаши тоже. Нам не стоило говорить тебе, но теперь ты уже взрослый и…

- Вы едете. Я приеду через двадцать минут, и мы сможем устроить Рождество сегодня. С подарками и какао. Будет здорово. Ладно? – после нескольких секунд молчания Наруто произнес, - Папочка?

- Наруто, - сказал Ирука тихо, но парень мог слышать, что его имя было окутано нотками счастья. – Да, хорошо. Веди машину осторожно.

ххх

Особняк Учих располагался на четверть мили вглубь от главной дороги и прятался от любопытных глаз не специально. Наруто подумалось, что это такая жалость, поскольку в Рождество, вид этого огромного дома, с его архитектурой двадцатого века, просто захватывал дух. Белые лампочки окружали каждое окно и гирляндами висели на каждой ветке дерева и на кустах. Снег сверкал от сияния, исходящего от особняка, создавая впечатление миллиона кристаллов, разбросанных всюду, куда ни глянь.

После того, как слуга принял его ключи, Наруто поднялся по каменным ступеням, через две за раз, и потер ладони одна о другую, чтобы прогнать усиливающийся холод. Войдя внутрь, швейцар поприветствовал его улыбкой и фразой «Веселых праздников, сэр» и взял его пальто. Наслаждаясь своим последним моментом тишины, Наруто стоял в украшенном холле, восхищаясь сводчатым потолком и мраморными полами, в то время как звуки Рождественской вечеринки Учих просачивались из бального зала.

- Наруто.

Наруто резко повернул голову на внезапный звук и улыбнулся. За ним стоял Саске, одетый в черный костюм, белую рубашку и кроваво-красный шелковый галстук. Красный носовой платок безупречно выглядывал из нагрудного кармана, а туфли блестели так, что Наруто мог видеть в их поверхности отражение хрустальной люстры. Он беспечно засунул руки в карманы, но Наруто знал, что если бы там был еще кто-нибудь, то Учиха никогда бы себе не позволил такую вольность.

- Привет, спасибо, что пригласил меня.

Саске кивнул с ухмылкой и двинулся на звук вечеринки. Наруто немедленно нагнал его и пошел рядом.

- У меня не было выбора. Если компания тебе платит, ты автоматически получаешь приглашение.

- Внезапно я ощутил, - произнес Наруто с весельем во взгляде, - что меня любят.

Когда это слово вылетало из его рта, Наруто внимательно следил за выражением лица Учихи. Он провел большую часть вечера и весь день, припоминая все, что случилось за эту неделю. Каждое слово, каждое мгновение, что он провел рядом с Саске, пытаясь определить, является ли Саске его вторым Тайным Сантой или нет. В конце концов, большую часть времени его мысли просто крутились вокруг да около, и он чувствовал разочарование. Кто же еще это может быть, - уговаривал он сам себя, и тут же возражал сам себе донельзя любезным «но почему».

Было общеизвестно, что он мог читать эмоции Саске, знать и предвосхищать его нужды, так каким образом он мог пропустить тот факт, что Саске им заинтересовался? Ни хрена подобного. Вот как. И сегодня вечером Саске совершенно ничем себя не выдавал. Он просто продолжал идти со своей дьявольски озорной ухмылкой и вести их в бальный зал.

Как только они ступили через порог, весь зал взорвался смехом, приветственными возгласами и аплодисментами. Саске и Наруто замерли на полушаге, испуганные и удивленные таким радушным приемом.

Не зная, что еще делать, Наруто слегка помахал рукой и начал неловко теребить свой бордовый галстук с рисунком из имбирных пряников.

- Всем… мм, привет.

Раздалось еще больше истеричного хохота, и большинство его коллег по работе и их пары указали на верхнюю перекладину дверного проема. Как единый организм, Саске и Наруто медленно подняли головы только с тем, чтобы увидеть пучок омелы, привязанный бархатной красной лентой и колокольчики, невинно висящие там.

- Ох, - неожиданно вырвалось у Наруто, и он посмотрел на Саске.

Его черные глаза были сужены в гневе на зеленые ветки, словно они нанесли ему личную обиду.

- Нет.

От этого единственного произнесенного слова - Наруто не знал, ощутил ли он всепоглощающее чувство облегчения или опустошительное ощущение разочарования, но чем бы ни было это ощущение, оно заставило его колени подогнуться, и он закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть лица Саске.

Поворачиваясь, он приготовился бежать, бежать так быстро, как только мог, как вдруг тихий голос остановил его.

- Саске, это традиция.

С таким же успехом это мог быть Божественный Глас, судя по тому, как быстро рука Саске оказалась на его плече, мешая ему убежать. Наруто был вынужден открыть глаза и поискать взглядом того человека, который собственноручно приговорил его к адскому проклятию.

Самая прекрасная женщина из всех когда-либо виденных Наруто, кроме собственной матери, сидела в кресле-каталке с толпой гостей за спиной. Ее хрупкие руки были сцеплены в замок и лежали на ее коленях, призрачно бледные на фоне изумрудно-зеленого платья, которое на ней было. Ее длинные черные волосы были приколоты небрежными локонами по всей голове, и Наруто грустно сглотнул при мысли о том, что это может быть париком.

- Миссис Учиха, - произнес он и склонил голову в то же самое время, как Саске ответил «матушка» и сделал такой же жест.

Только тогда Наруто заметил Итачи и Фугаку Учиха, стоящих за ее спиной, как смертельно опасные и неулыбчивые телохранители. Весь зал затих.

- Матушка, - снова начал Саске, но Микото покачала головой.

- Это доставит мне удовольствие, Саске.

Возможно, именно та решительная манера, в какой отец и брат Саске сделали полу-шаг вперед, словно собираясь принудить их, убедила Саске, но Наруто был уверен, что вовсе не это заставило Учиху обхватить его правой рукой за талию и повернуть его так, что они оказались лицом к лицу. Вовсе не это заставило Учиху обхватить другой рукой шею Наруто, и вовсе не это заставило Саске склониться вперед и остановиться на волосок от лица блондина. Этой силой было желание его матери.

Наруто яростно пытался найти способ выпутаться из этой ситуации. Он хотел этого… господи, это было _его_ _собственным_ желанием, но Саске этого не хотел… не хотел его.

- Наруто, - выдохнул Саске, и Наруто не был уверен в том, услышал ли он звук своего имени или ощутил его на своих губах, когда их рты соприкоснулись. А потом, Наруто уже не заботило это «почему».

Сперва, это было только нежное прикосновение губ, но Наруто не мог на это согласиться. Ему хотелось это запомнить… _иметь_ нечто запоминающееся… но больше всего ему хотелось, чтобы Саске это запомнил. Он тихо зарычал в рот Учихи, протягивая одну руку и сжимая предплечье брюнета, и метнулся языком, чтобы провести им по сомкнутым в линию губам.

Рычание Наруто вылилось в тихий всхлип, когда рука Саске вокруг его талии прижала его еще ближе, а язык Учихи нерешительно потерся о его собственный перед тем, как набраться уверенности в своих действиях. На вкус Саске был как корица, и если бы глаза Наруто еще не были закрыты, они бы закатились и захлопнулись.

Сложилось ощущение, что все закончилось, не успев начаться, и когда Саске отстранился, сознание Наруто отметило возгласы радости и восторженный свист. Саске сделал шаг назад, но его рука продолжала лежать на талии парня. Наруто едва обратил внимание, но краска смущения обожгла его лицо так, что стало больно.

- Когда я выясню, кто это устроил… - голос Саске был чуть громче шепота и сочится явной угрозой.

Наруто отвел взгляд в сторону и ощутил, как его сердце рухнуло вниз.

- Наруто, - произнес нежный голос, и Наруто взглянул назад и увидел, как ему улыбается мать Саске. Он сделал шаг вперед, подавляя смущение, и улыбнулся ей в ответ.

- Миссис Учиха, - произнес он, встал на одно колено, взял ее руку и поцеловал.

Она рассмеялась, и ее смех наполнил зал, словно звон колокольчиков. Наруто притворился, что не замечает три пары угольно черных глаз, что следили за ним так, словно он мог внезапно сбежать с темноволосой женщиной.

- Вы всегда были таким очаровательным, - она высвободила руку и так быстро схватила руку Наруто, что его глаза расширились от удивления. – Но, пожалуйста, как я уже говорила вам раньше, зовите меня Микото.

- Да, мэм, - начал говорить он, но затем, когда ее глаза сузились, на середине слова изменил его на «Микото».

Итак, вот откуда это у Саске. Кто бы мог подумать…

Она аккуратно заставила его подняться на ноги, а затем осторожно направляла его руку через свое плечо до тех пор, пока та не легла на спинку ее кресла.

- Время ужинать. Окажете ли вы мне честь и сядете со мной рядом за ужином?

Наруто мигнул и немедленно взглянул на Саске. Тот стоял рядом со своими отцом и братом, все трое Учих стояли с руками, сложенными на груди и лицами, лишенными каких-либо эмоций. Это было попросту жутко. Но если взгляды Итачи и Фугаку насылали мурашки страха по его позвоночнику… сумасшедшие мурашки, словно адские летучие мыши, вот какие они были… Взгляд Саске был другим. И когда их взгляды соприкоснулись, ощущение его черных глаз смягчилось, а сердитое выражение растаяло в ленивую ухмылку.

Это был единственный ответ, максимально приближенный к «да, идиот, мы ждем», который только мог получить Наруто.

Итачи и Фугаку кивнули Микото, и Наруто удивился, когда проходя мимо, Фугаку остановился и слегка коснулся плеча своей жены, дожидаясь ее взгляда и улыбки. Для своих сыновей и мужа эта женщина значила так много. И снова Наруто обнаружил, что выискивает глазами Саске. Тот стоял рядом с Наруто, его темные глаза были прикованы к лицу его отца, где боль и печаль кружились во взглядах обоих. Наруто мог был поклясться, что его сердце разбилось.

Наруто покатил кресло Микото в обеденный зал, а Саске пошел рядом. Вместе они помогли Микото пересесть на стул, и когда Саске придвигал ее поближе к столу, он наклонился к ней и слегка поцеловал ее волосы. Усевшись на свой собственный стул, Наруто отвернулся, не желая подслушивать их тихий разговор.

В результате для него было неожиданностью, когда Саске наклонился к нему через стул. Его дыхание было теплым на загорелой щеке, и Наруто пришлось усилием воли остановить себя от того, чтобы не повернуться в сторону Учихи.

- Когда я выясню, кто повесил эту омелу над дверью, - прошептал он, голосом тихим и бархатным, а затем его губы начали двигаться рядом со лбом Наруто, - я наверняка его поблагодарю.

Наруто мигнул, и Саске исчез, пробираясь на другую сторону стола, где он сидел рядом с Итачи, напротив своей матушки. Наруто был уверен, что выражение его лица напоминало рыбу, выброшенную из воды, но его смущение и замешательство легко сменились недовольством, когда он понял, что Саске выглядел так, словно совсем ничего не произошло. Фактически, когда он складывал на коленях салфетку и вежливо разговаривал со своим братом, его лицо не выражало ни единой эмоции. Но затем, он слегка повернулся к Наруто, искоса взглянув на него, и подмигнул. Наруто подавился глотком воды.

Он был снова удивлен, когда перед его лицом появилась салфетка. Он повернулся и послал благодарную улыбку Микото в перерывах между кашлем. Она кивнула, ее темные глаза светились чем-то таким, что по предположению Наруто напоминало веселье, а затем она снова повернулась к своей тарелке.

Наруто только что положил вилку для десерта, как ощутил легкое прикосновение к своей руке. Он повернулся к своей партнерше и взглянул Микото в тарелку. Шикарный десерт был едва тронут, как и остаток ее ужина.

- Ох, господи, - сказала она со смешком. – Я знаю этот взгляд. – Ее пальцы сжались на рукаве его пиджака. – Но у вас он выглядит менее мрачным.

Наруто поднял свою свободную руку и положил ладонь, накрывая руку женщины своей.

- Я мог бы предположить, что тревога не идет члену семьи Учихи, мэм… ммм… Микото.

Темноволосая женщина издала звук окончания разговора, и затем поднесла к своим губам салфетку, чтобы поймать тихий, но болезненный кашель. Наруто был уверен, что Саске, Итачи и Фугаку тотчас обратили внимание, но не отвел взгляда от женщины.

- Может быть, вам хотелось бы еще немного воды? – спросил он и поднял голову, чтобы позвать официанта, когда Микото отрицательно покачала головой.

- Нет, - настояла она, и Наруто тревожно посмотрел на нее, - Ох, Наруто, тревога вам тоже не идет. Со мной все хорошо. – Он кивнул, хотя и нерешительно, и она продолжила, - Вы поможете мне подняться наверх? Я не хочу тревожить своих парней.

- Вы уверены, что мне не стоит никого звать?

- Нет, вас будет достаточно.

Не будучи уверенным, что еще он может сделать, Наруто отодвинул назад свой стул и выдвинул стул Микото. Итачи мгновенно встал.

- Матушка?

Микото устроилась в своем кресле и отрицательно покачала головой. Саске стоял рядом с братом, и она рассержено приподняла бровь.

- Пожалуйста, сядьте и наслаждайтесь вечером, прошу вас всех, - произнесла она, но обращалась к Саске с Итачи.

Итачи медленно сел, но Саске продолжал стоять, и Наруто ужаснул взгляд в его глазах. В это мгновение, Наруто не видел взрослого человека, что управлял одной из огромнейших компаний в Скрытых Деревнях. Все, что видел Наруто, был потерянный маленький мальчик, зажатый обстоятельствами вне его контроля, что угрожали самому его существованию. Наруто быстро склонил голову и вытолкнул кресло Микото прочь из зала.

Они очутились наедине в холле, Микото направило его к лифту. Когда двери закрылись, она мягко сказала:

- Вы верите в Рождественские чудеса, Наруто?

У Наруто перехватило дыхание, но он не смог остановить улыбку, что медленно появилась у него на лице.

- Да, верю.

Микото улыбнулась ему в ответ.

- Вы выпьете со мной чашку чая перед тем, как опять вернуться на вечеринку?

Двери лифта разъехались, и Наруто осторожно покатил ее кресло к концу коридора, к двум богато украшенным двойным дверям.

- Миссис Учиха… Микото, я не думаю, что я…

- Наруто, - тихо сказала она, - никто не улыбается такой улыбкой, когда ему нечего рассказать.

Он кивнул и вкатил ее в комнату, предположительно, гостинную. Комната была уютной и мгновенно расслабила Наруто. Ковер цвета бургундского вина имел толстый ворс и был настолько мягким, что Наруто захотелось встать на колено и провести по нему рукой. Вместо этого, он покатил Микото к трем большим, кремового цвета креслам, что окружали стеклянный с золотом столик. Симпатичная медсестра вышла и помогла Микото пересесть в одно из кресел.

После быстрого разговора, медсестра снова оставила их одних. Микото посмотрела на него и с тяжелым вздохом, совершенно нехарактерным для такой жизнерадостной женщины, какой он ее помнил с предыдущих встреч, проговорила:

- В последнее время, я обнаружила за собой любовь к историям. Вы же не откажете мне, верно?

Глаза Наруто расширились, и рот распахнулся от удивления. Разве она только что…

Микото усмехнулась, и ее глаза почти закрылись от веселья.

- Наруто, я была одной из Учих долгое время. И пользуюсь любой подвернувшейся возможностью, чтобы получить, что хочу. А теперь, прошу вас, сядьте и расскажите умирающей женщине историю своего Рождественского чуда.

Наруто широко улыбнулся и сел.

- Просто не могу отказаться.

Словно по команде, в комнату вошла медсестра, неся на подносе чай, печенье и несколько бутылочек с лекарством. Пока Микото принимала свое лекарство, Наруто прихлебывал мятный чай и оглядывал комнату. Золото, стекло и кремовый цвет служили акцентами во всей обстановке, но взгляд Наруто был прикован к каминной полке, где на твердой поверхности стояло несколько рамок со снимками, все разнообразных форм и размеров.

Держа хрупкую чашку в руках, Наруто встал и подошел к снимкам. Он не был удивлен, что все они были снимками Микото и «ее парней». Там были снимки молодого Фугаку и Микото с их свадьбы, отпускные снимки из экзотическим мест, и снимок улыбающейся Микото, сияющей и беременной, вместе с гордым Фугаку за ее спиной. Вскоре он заметил снимок новорожденного Итачи с недовольной мордашкой, и еще более недовольного новорожденного Саске. Затем были рождественские снимки Итачи и Саске, окруженных обертками от подарков, с отблесками рождественских огней в широко раскрытых восторженных глазах. Вся их жизнь была заснята в хронологическом порядке, демонстрируя ту сторону мужчин семьи Учиха, которую видела едва ли горстка людей.

За его спиной Микото проговорила:

- Теперь я готова, Наруто. Расскажи мне о своей улыбке.

Наруто кивнул и сделал глоток своего чая. Он не сел снова в кресло, а продолжил стоять и смотреть, как Саске вырастал из маленького, только начинающего ходить малыша, в совершенного Учиху, которым он стал сейчас.

- Когда я был маленьким, мои мама и папа рассказывали мне историю того, как они познакомились. Мой отец называл это своим Рождественским чудом. Он говорил, что каждый получает свое чудо, и поэтому эти чудеса такие драгоценные. – Он повернулся посмотреть на Микото, - Когда мне исполнилось пять, они отошли в мир иной, и меня отправили в приют.

- Ох, Наруто, - тихо проговорила она, но Наруто только улыбнулся.

- Но, когда мне исполнилось шесть, случилось мое собственное Рождественское чудо. Умино Ирука боролся зубами и когтями, чтобы усыновить меня, и, на Рождественский Сочельник, он стал моим папой. - Улыбка Наруто превратилась в улыбку до ушей, - Это и вправду очень простая история. Никаких резких поворотов судьбы, но мой отец был прав, это одна из самых драгоценных вещей, что когда-либо со мной происходили.

Наруто снова повернулся лицом к каминной полке и провел пальцами по самодельной рамке, сделанной из цветных макарон. Рамка была очевидным подарком на Рождество потому, что снимок внутри запечатлел шестилетнего Саске в бумажных оленьих рогах с его крошечным носом, покрашенным в ярко красный цвет.

- Спасибо, что поделился своей историей, но не могу удержаться, чтобы не поинтересоваться, почему ты думаешь, что Рождественское чудо было твоим?

Наруто от неожиданности чуть не упал на рамку. Он повернулся кругом.

- Это было моим желанием. Я был одинок, напуган, и мне так сильно хотелось иметь семью.

Микото кивнула, выражение ее черных глаз было мягким.

- Того же самого хотел Ирука. Думаю, если бы ты его спросил, он бы сказал, что в тот вечер Рождественское чудо исполнилось и для него.

Наруто прошел вперед и поставил пустую чашку на стол, но не сел. Он ослабил галстук и провел пальцами по волосам, светлые пряди еще в большем хаосе, чем когда-либо.

- Наруто, я не пытаюсь заставить тебя нервничать, - вздохнула Микото и жестом пригласила его присесть в кресло рядом с собой. – Пожалуйста, садись.

Наконец, Наруто сел и, положив руки на подлокотники, посмотрел на темноволосую женщину.

- Дорогуша, Рождественские чудеса не происходят только с одним человеком. Они затрагивают всех людей вокруг себя. Да, они, безусловно, драгоценны и редки, но если ты посмотришь на них, они случаются все время.

Темные глаза Микото увлажнились, и она внезапно показалась Наруто такой уставшей. Наруто наклонился и взял ее руку в свою.

- Если бы я мог, то отдал бы вам свое Рождественское чудо, - прошептал он.

Микото грустно улыбнулась, но кивнула, похлопывая Наруто по руке.

- Но, видишь ли, даже если бы ты мог… было бы это твое Рождественское чудо или чудо Фугаку? Или, возможно, Рождественское чудо Итачи или даже Саске?

Наруто проглотил болезненный комок в горле, когда он вспомнил, что Саске рассказал ему в машине о том, что его матушка больна, и то, как Саске поцеловал ее волосы за ужином.

- Это было бы чудо Саске, - прошептал он.

- Ты так о нем заботишься, - прошептала она настолько тихо, что Наруто не был уверен, слышал ли он эти слова на самом деле, но когда он поднял голову, чтобы убедиться, она продолжила с легким качанием головы, - Но, нет, это было бы просто чудо, частью которого были бы все мы.

Наруто сжал ее руку, но не успел ничего сказать в ответ, поскольку был прерван появлением медсестры.

- Мадам, уже поздно.

Микото кивнула, и Наруто выпустил ее руку и встал.

- Спасибо вам за чай, Микото. Желаю вам хороших снов.

Микото схватила его за руку, когда он проходил мимо, и остановила его шаги.

- Ты знаешь, почему я хотела поговорить с тобой сегодня?

Наруто отрицательно покачал головой, понимая, что медсестра внимательно следит за ними обоими.

- Нет.

- Наруто, ты находишься посреди Рождественского чуда, - прошептала женщина, и как много лет назад, когда его отец рассказывал ему историю своего собственного Рождественского чуда, Наруто остолбенел от удивления.

– Не имеет значения, кому принадлежит чудо, - ее глаза сверкали в свете комнаты, - Единственное, что имеет значение, чтобы ты его не пропустил.

Он ощутил отчаянную сухость во рту и кивнул, облизывая губы.

- О-окей, не пропущу.

- Отлично. Веселого Рождества, Наруто.

Микото выпустила его руку, и парень улыбнулся дрожащей улыбкой перед тем, как повернуться и выйти из комнаты. Когда он выходил, он услышал, как Микото просила медсестру позвать ей Саске.

ххх

Наруто проигнорировал лифт и спустился по главной лестнице, что вела прямо к холлу и входной двери. Вечеринка переместилась из обеденного зала назад, в бальный зал, и смех и музыка эхом наполнили нижний уровень. Наруто спешил по ступенькам, рассеянно проводя пальцами по волосам, и пришел к выводу, что у него нет настроения веселиться.

Он был измотан, внутри него бушевала буря эмоций, и он ощущал себя особенно уязвимым. Он не думал, что сможет вернуться, чтобы улыбаться и смеяться со своими оставшимися коллегами, когда все, что было у него на уме, так это Рождественские чудеса, и единственное страстное желание: чтобы Учихи получили свое Рождественское чудо.

Наруто быстро прошел мимо широко распахнутых дверей бального зала и случайно бросил взгляд в сторону только с тем, чтобы увидеть декоративный пучок омелы, с которой начался его вечер. Свет из зала окашивал ветки золотистым сиянием, и Наруто ощутил, краску смущения на лице, когда немедленно почувствовал вкус корицы у себя во рту. Он все еще ощущал руки Саске вокруг своей талии и слышал его шепот возле уха, о том, что поблагодарит человека, устроившего все это. Только после того, как его взгляд слегка переместился, и он попался в ловушку бездонных черных глаз человека, которого он только что вспоминал, только тогда Наруто осознал, что прекратил двигаться.

Саске стоял на другом конце зала рядом со своим братом и Хошигаке Кисаме. Его черный пиджак был расстегнут, одна рука держала бокал вина. Его свободная рука была засунута в карман, и он выглядел как скучающий принц, стоящий среди своих подданных. Он кивнул Наруто, и Наруто быстро посмотрел через плечо на входную дверь перед тем, как взглянуть в ответ.

На мгновение на лице Саске отразилась озадаченность, а затем ее сменило нечто похожее на гнев. Он, не глядя, сунул свой бокал в грудь Кисаме и начал быстро идти через зал. Наруто стоял, замерев на месте, отчаянно желая уйти, и в то же время, не в состоянии освободиться из оков цепкого сердитого взгляда Саске.

Его спасла медсестра, остановив Саске на полпути из зала. Наруто немедленно повернулся и выскользнул через входную дверь.

Он не слышал, как Саске кричал его имя, и не видел, как Учиха сделал пару шагов в направлении входной двери перед тем, как медсестра передала ему просьбу его матушки. Наруто не знал, как несколько мгновений Саске напряженно смотрел на дверь, а потом вежливо кивнул и, засунув руки в карманы, вышел за медсестрой из комнаты.

ххх

Паккун понюхал кряжистый кустарник, а затем повернулся кругом и еще раз кругом. Наруто затаил дыхание. Может быть, сейчас… возможно, именно на этот раз. Затем крохотная собачонка заковыляла к следующему кусту, натягивая поводок.

- Давай же, парень-Пи, - заныл Наруто. – Выбери же этот чертов куст.

Пес просто взглянул на него снизу вверх своей перманентно скучающей мордой и двинулся к следующему кустарнику.

Наруто потер друг о друга мерзнущие руки в перчатках, поднося их ко рту, чтобы согреть их своим дыханием. Натянул посильнее оранжевую шапку-носок, пытаясь сохранить голову, уши и шею в тепле. Вокруг них падал снег, и парень наблюдал, как он сверкает в свете высокого уличного фонаря через дорогу.

Откуда-то доносился смех, и, бросая взгляды на окна, мимо которых он проходил, Наруто видел семьи, уютно устроившиеся в своих домах, улыбающиеся и веселые, окруженными любящими их людьми. Абсолютно прямо противоположное тому, что ожидало его дома.

После вечеринки он поехал домой, распевая душещипательные Рождественские гимны вместе с радио и чертовски сильно стараясь не думать ни о чем другом. Ему не хотелось думать о Микото и ее словах о том, что он живет в Рождественском чуде. Ему не хотелось думать о выражении лица Саске прямо перед тем, как он вышел за дверь. Это было неправильно. Ему стоило бы попрощаться, и между гимнами «Рудольф, Красноносый Олень» и «Тихая Ночь» он обнаружил, что солгал Микото, потому что если бы он жил в Рождественском чуде, этот один единственный взгляд черных глаз заставил бы его мчаться через весь зал, чтобы услышать то, что Саске хотел ему сказать.

Тихий шипящий звук вывел его из жалостливых мыслей, а желтое пятно на снегу заставило его практически плакать от радости.

- Это прямо Рождественское чудо! – рассмеялся он, а Паккун гавкнул и натянул поводок, как бы говоря «ну, в натуре, я жду». Пока они шли домой, Наруто кивнул, хваля глупую собаку.

Когда они вышли к подъездной дорожке, дорожке к его тихому двухкомнатному дому, он присел на колено и снял Паккуна с поводка. Пес помчался, как сумасшедший, прямо через снег, перед тем как остановиться перед затемненным порогом. Встав в стойку «смирно», он зарычал и стал сердито гавкать.

- Эй, ну-ка прекрати. Что это с тобой? – сказал Наруто, вставая и подходя к маленькой собачонке.

Паккун посмотрел на Наруто, а затем нечто снова привлекло его внимание, и он снова начал лаять и подпрыгивать.

- Какого черта… - начал говорить Наруто, но замер, когда из тени появилась высокая, темная фигура.- Кто…

Фигура выступила на свет, и Наруто мгновенно узнал пришедшего. Пользуясь любым поводом, что позволил бы ему отсрочить неловкий обмен репликами, который, он знал наверняка, непременно последует, Наруто наклонился и поднял на руки лающего Паккуна.

- Шшш, все хорошо, - прошептал он.

- _Наруто_, - выдавил разъяренный голос, и Наруто был вынужден встретиться взглядом с черными глазами. Он улыбнулся.

- Саске! Не видел тебя там.

Удерживая извивающегося Паккуна в руках, Наруто подошел поближе и увидел, что бледные щеки Саске и его нос стали пугающего красного цвета, и что все его тело вибрирует от едва сдерживаемой дрожи.

- Твою мать, Саске, как долго ты здесь стоишь, на этом холоде? – спросил Наруто и схватился за лацканы пальто Саске. Именно тогда он заметил, что на Саске нет пальто, и что он стоит снаружи только в одном пиджаке от костюма, в котором он был на вечеринке.

- О чем ты только думал, черт возьми? Где твоя машина?

Задавая молчаливому Учихе вопросы, Наруто отпер дверь и осторожно закинул Паккуна внутрь перед тем, как втолкнуть Саске внутрь гораздо менее мягко.

Скинув туфли, Наруто прошел по холлу и остановился возле термостата, включая температуру. Когда отопление заработало с тихим шумом, парень сердито взглянул назад, в направлении двери, на Саске, который не двинулся с места.

- Ну? – вспылил он.

Саске облизал губы, и его сотрясла очередная волна дрожи.

- Около тридцати минут. Я хочу… мне нужно было тебя увидеть. Я отослал Джудо домой. – Гнев вспыхнул в его глазах. – Сейчас чертово Рождество, знаешь ли, и когда это ты успел завести себе чертового пса?

Наруто покачал головой и жестом пригласил Саске следовать за ним. Не оборачиваясь, чтобы проверить, пошел ли за ним Учиха, Наруто пошел через дом в кладовку.

- Да, я в курсе, что сейчас Рождество, и я присматриваю за собакой своих родителей.

Сушка все еще работала, и Наруто открыл дверцу, засунул туда руку и начал там выискивать нечто, пока не нашарил и не вытащил огромную байку, домашние штаны и пару шерстяных носков. Собирая все это в ком, он втолкнул Саске в ванную и запихнул одежду тому в руки.

- Переодевайся.

Саске попытался сказать что-то, но Наруто толкнул его рукой в грудь и закрыл дверь перед его носом. Когда дверь осталась закрытой, Наруто пошел назад в кладовку и закрыл сушку, запустив плед внутри вращаться. Отправившись на кухню, Наруто поставил чайник на плиту. Он вынул две кружки и достал горячее какао и пакетики чая… не совсем будучи уверен в том, что Саске любит горячий шоколад. Пока он ждал, когда закипит вода, он положил руки на стойку на кухне и позволил голове упасть на них. Саске Учиха был в его ванной. Голый – он переодевался – в его ванной! Одна рука поднялась и провела по светлым волосам, резко дергая за пряди, когда те застревали в пальцах.

Легкий шорох предупредил парня о появлении Саске, и он медленно повернулся. Штаны были на несколько дюймов коротки на его длинных ногах, а байка, которую Наруто любил за ее растянутость, сидела на Саске отлично. Наруто, кашлянув, прочистил горло и широко улыбнулся.

- Носки тебе идут.

Саске пошевелил своими разноцветными пальцами ног и ухмыльнулся.

- Они напоминают мне тебя.

Чайник начал громко свистеть, и Наруто рывком снял его с плиты, зашипев, когда горячий металл обжег его запястье.

- Идиот, - прошептал Саске и внезапно появился рядом с Наруто.

Саске подождал, пока тот не поставит чайник, а затем схватил его руку, поворачивая его запястье к свету над раковиной.

- Я в порядке, - прошептал Наруто, испытывая странное нежелание портить ту атмосферу, что образовалась вокруг них. Саске медленно поворачивал голову до тех пор, пока не встретился взглядом с Наруто, поднял его запястье к своему рту, а затем провел губами по слегка покрасневшей коже.

Наруто не помнил, чтобы он задерживал дыхание, но когда он судорожно вдохнул, то рывком высвободил свою руку. Брови Саске нахмурились от досады, и он медленно опустил руки.

- Вы все еще мерзнешь, - сказал Наруто, запинаясь, а Саске облокотился о стойку и пожал плечами.

- Хм.

- Тебе какао или чаю? – пробормотал Наруто, зачерпывая какао. _Какого черта я веду себя, как гребаная служанка?_ -подумал он сердито. Тихо ругаясь себе под нос, он повернулся кругом и шагнул навстречу Саске.

- Почему ты здесь? – потребовал он.

- У тебя есть ручка? – спокойно спросил Саске, и Наруто мигнул от неожиданности, ошарашенный кажущейся странностью вопроса.

- Что?

- Есть ли у тебя ручка, которую я мог бы одолжить, - медленно проговорил Саске, а затем добавил, - Идиот.

- Пошел ты! Отвечай на мой вопрос!

- Мне нужна ручка, Наруто, - повторил Саске и шагнул поближе, пока Наруто не ощутил холодок от тела Учихи рядом с собой. – Пожалуйста.

Наруто неловко попятился и рывком распахнул шкафчик, хватая первую попавшуюся ручку, которую мог нащупать, и бросил ее Саске.

- Сейчас вернусь, - сказал Наруто и быстро вышел из кухни, отправившись в кладовку. Он вытащил теплый оранжевый плед, обнял его руками и вернулся на кухню. Саске не двинулся с места, все еще еле держа в руке ручку.

- Тебе нужно согреться, Саске.

Он прошел вперед и втолкнул комок тепла Саске в руки.

- Давай, садись на диван. Чай или какао?

Саске смотрел на парня на какое-то время, а потом сказал «чай» перед тем, как выйти из кухни.

Наруто двинулся следом мгновением позже с двумя дымящимися чашками. Саске сидел на его диване, запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза. Оранжевый плед был натянут до уровня груди и подоткнут вокруг ног. Кружки издали тихий звенящий звук, стукнувшись о поверхность стола, и Саске открыл глаза, слегка наклонившись вперед так, что плед упал до уровня талии. Он передвинулся, и его руки освободились от пледа. Одна рука держала ручку, которую дал ему Наруто, а вторая – маленький клочок белой бумаги.

- Ты спросил, почему я здесь, - сказал Саске, и Наруто кивнул, ставя свою кружку на другой стол. Саске повернул записку, и глаза Наруто расширились. Саске уставился на Наруто, а потом нарисовал жирную галочку рядом с последним пунктом в списке. Роняя ручку рядом со своим чаем и показывая записку Наруто, он проговорил:

- Вот почему.

Наруто взял записку в руки, уже точно зная, чем она была, и провел пальцами по каждому пункту. Рамен, сон по будням, неожиданный отпуск… он засомневался на следующем пункте, поцелуй от его босса, и поднял взгляд на Саске, который просто смотрел в ответ.

- Где ты это взял? – спросил он и снова взглянул на свой список.

Галочка Саске рядом с пунктом «Не хочу быть один на Рождество» была четкой, черной и вдавленной в бумагу. Все остальные четыре галочки были легкими, словно они были сделаны касанием легче лебяжьего пера.

- У моей матушки, - ответил Саске.

Глаза Наруто расширились. Его руки упали по бокам, а лицо скривилось от замешательства.

- Почему? – спросил он и потом потряс головой, - Нет, как… Я не понимаю, как такое возможно. Я же его выкинул.

Саске повел рукой по волосам и натянул плед повыше к груди.

- Она сказала, что нашла его в машине, как-то утром, по дороге на обследование. – Он пожал плечами. – Может быть, он прилип к твоим туфлям, а может быть, к моим, а может быть, это было Рождественским чудом.

К концу фразы губы Саске скривились в улыбке, а взгляд приковал к себе глаза Наруто напряженным выражением. И светловолосый парень не мог сказать, было ли это насмешкой над Наруто или смущением, потому что Наруто мог высмеять его самого.

- Разве ты не веришь в Рождественские чудеса, Саске?

С мрачным взглядом и раздраженным вздохом Саске отбросил плед и встал. Он подошел к окну и раздвинул шторы, чтобы выглянуть наружу. Наруто пристально наблюдал за его отражением в стекле. Черные глаза Учихи пронизывали темноту, и Наруто пожелал знать, что было у Саске на уме. Когда тот не заговорил, Наруто обошел его кругом так, чтобы его собственное отражение появилось на стекле рядом с отражением Саске.

- Почему она исполнила мои желания?

Глаза Саске закрылись, и в отражении на стекле, его ресницы выглядели чернильно-черными по сравнению с бледной кожей щек.

- Сегодня вечером она позвала меня в свою комнату после того, как поговорила с тобой…

Глаза Саске открылись, и его взгляд встретился с взглядом Наруто через отражение в стекле. Гнев, отразившийся у него на лице, невозможно было перепутать ни с чем.

- …после того, как ты бросил меня … - Учиха сглотнул и яростно покачал головой, – чертову вечеринку без единого слова.

- Саске, - начал говорить Наруто, но его остановил гневный взгляд. Саске повернулся и засунул руку в карман одолженных штанов. Он вытащил другую руку с запиской и протянул ее Наруто.

Делая шаг ближе, Наруто взял записку, и Саске снова мгновенно отвернулся к окну. Опуская взгляд на бумагу, Наруто увидел то, что по его представлению было почерком Микото. Прекрасный и изящный, совершенно без всяких усилий, как и сама женщина. Записка гласила: «Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив».

- Саске, - медленно проговорил Наруто, не отрывая глаз от записки, - Почему исполнение моих желаний сделало бы тебя счастливым?

Саске скрестил руки на груди, избегая смотреть прямо на него.

- Наруто, - вздохнул он, и глаза Наруто слегка расширились.

Голос Саске был низким и грустным, и Наруто никогда еще не слышал, чтобы его имя звучало с такой… любовью.

- Если бы я составлял список своих желаний, я бы пожелал для моей матушки…

Темноволосая голова упала на грудь, а бледные руки обхватили торс, словно Саске пытался обнять сам себя, или, может быть, пытался сохранить спокойствие. Когда дрожь сотрясла тело Учихи, Наруто не стал ждать ни секунды дольше и встал за его спиной, прижимаясь к спине Саске и обнимая его руками.

- Знаю, прости.

Какое-то мгновение Саске стоял, совершенно напряженный, и Наруто забеспокоился о том, не совершил ли он ужасную ошибку. Он закрыл глаза так плотно, что они заболели, и повернул лицо, уткнувшись Саске в спину. Тот пах, как сам Наруто. Парень был тайно этим разочарован, но затем он уловил запах чего-то пряного и теплого. _Саске_. Делая глубокий вдох, Наруто заставил себя сделать шаг назад. Но шанса проделать это ему не дали. Как только его объятия ослабли, Саске повернулся кругом и заключил Наруто в объятия, прижимая его к себе. Учиха опустил голову и потерся лицом о плечо Наруто, в том месте, где плечо соединялось с шеей. Наруто обнял его в ответ, поглаживая ладонями вверх и вниз по спине, и прикоснулся щекой к темноволосой голове.

- И я бы попросил о тебе.

Рука Наруто замерла на талии Учихи, и он повернулся так, чтобы глядеть на Саске, который приподнял голову и, в свою очередь, смотрел ему в глаза. Их тела были все еще тесно прижаты друг к другу, и Наруто мог ощущать легкую вибрацию тела Саске.

- Почему? – просил блондин и отстранился.

Рот Саске сжался в тонкую линию, но до того, как он мог совершенно неправильно оценить реакцию Наруто как отвержение, тот потянул его назад, на диван.

Наруто сел набок, со спиной, опирающейся на подлокотник дивана, и тянул руку Учихи до тех пор, пока более высокий парень не сел у него между ног. Прижимаясь грудью к спине Саске, Наруто слегка наклонился вперед, схватил забытый плед и накрыл их обоих.

- Если я еще раз поймаю тебя снаружи без пальто, - пробормотал Наруто, - И кто теперь чертов идиот…

- Я не знал, что ты… - пожал плечами Саске, и Наруто услышал, как он скрипнул зубами, - Что ты чувствовал…

Голова Саске упала Наруто на плечо, и Наруто даже не пытался остановить себя от того, чтобы потереться лицом о мягкие черные волосы.

- Помнишь тот вечер, когда ты заснул на работе за своим столом? – спросил Саске, и Наруто улыбнулся, когда ощутил, что Саске расслабился в его объятиях.

Со смешком, он ответил:

- Я много засыпаю на своем столе…

Саске издал раздраженное фырканье, и Наруто продолжил:

- Да, именно тогда я и написал свой список.

- Я вышел из своего кабинета, и, даже при том, что я приказал тебе уйти, я знал, что ты будешь там. Ты всегда там, - смущенно затих голос Учихи.

Их окутала тишина. Наруто взял паузу, чтобы насладиться звуком дыхания Саске, поэтому он легко заметил, когда оно слегка сбилось. Рука Учихи двинулась, накрывая руку Наруто, что лежала на пледе ладонью вниз. Он не убрал ее, и Наруто посмотрел вбок, чтобы увидеть, что Учиха просто смотрит на их соприкасающиеся руки. Наконец, Наруто широко улыбнулся и перевернул руку ладонью вверх, в качестве приглашения. Бледная ладонь Саске опустилась всего на толику, и Наруто схватил эту колеблющуюся ладонь в свою, переплетая их пальцы.

- Этим вечером, - проговорил Саске, - я понял, что ты _всегда_ там.

- Это моя работа, - инстинктивно начал говорить Наруто, но Саске сжал их пальцы до такой степени, что еще чуть-чуть и было бы больно.

- Знаю, и это именно то, что я всегда говорил себе, когда мне просто хотелось вызвать тебя к себе в кабинет и… овладеть тобой, на своем столе, возле окна, в моих объятиях. Просто _овладеть_ тобой, как моей собственностью.

Наруто попытался выдернуть свои пальцы из захвата, чтобы иметь возможность провести ими по затылку, как он обычно делал это в смущении, но нечто более… шаловливое заставило его передвинуться за спиной Саске.

- Теперь я понимаю, что моя матушка знала, что ты испытываешь ко мне чувства, поняв это из твоего списка желаний.

Наруто ощутил, как его лицо залила краска смущения, и он снова заерзал. Свободная рука Учихи выскользнула из-под пледа и схватила бедро блондина.

- Прекрати, - прошептал он мрачно, - ты спросил, почему, и я собираюсь рассказать это тебе, но я не могу соображать, когда ты так делаешь.

- Ох, - выдавил Наруто и зарылся лицом Саске в волосы.

Саске усмехнулся, и его ладонь медленно прошлась по бедру Наруто, вниз до колена, затем снова вверх, пока у Наруто не перехватило дыхание.

- Сволочь!

Наруто не видел, но определенно мог слышать ухмылку в звуке «хм», произнесенном Учихой.

- В эту последнюю неделю моя матушка исполняла желания для нас обоих. Это она предложила, чтобы тебе доставляли этот нелепый ланч, и настояла на том, чтобы я смотрел, как ты с наслаждением его съедаешь. В то утро, когда ты позвонил, в твоем голосе было нечто такое, что я сказал себе, что это по-просту невозможно, но я надеялся, черт возьми, я очень надеялся, что это была ревность.

Наруто кивнул, не имея желания или возможности ответить, и опустил свой подбородок Саске на плечо.

- Затем сегодня, под омелой… - голос Саске затих, и Наруто поднял голову. Черные пронизывающие глаза встретились с его собственными. – Я благодарил ее. Снова и снова…

- Саске, - выдохнул Наруто в бледное ухо, а затем медленно, осторожно прижался поцелуем к месту бьющегося пульса на шее.

- Она уже была в постели, когда я пришел к ней, укрытая одеялом и такая бледная. Она спросила меня, верю ли я в Рождественские чудеса. Я ответил ей кратко, злясь на то, что ты сбежал, и начал думать, что неправильно прочел твои реакции этим вечером.

Наруто сжал его пальцы, молча прося прощения, а Саске просто продолжил, - Я сказал, не верю.

Саске сел прямо, передвигаясь на другой конец дивана, и опустил голову на спинку.

- Она сказала мне, что знает о моих чувствах к тебе. Она спросила, почему я ничего с этим не делаю. – Саске слегка повернул голову и посмотрел на Наруто, тот не двинулся. – Я просто ответил ей, что не уверен, ответишь ли ты на мои чувства, но это уже не должно было иметь значения. Я всегда стремлюсь получить то, чего хочу… упрямо и настойчиво, если ситуация того требует.

Взгляд Саске стал пылающим, как жидкий огонь, и волной дрожи пронесся по телу Наруто. Наруто не требовались слова, чтобы понять, что Саске рассудил: ситуация явно того требовала.

- Черт, - прорычал Учиха, и прервал зрительный контакт. – Каждый раз, когда я думаю о тебе, я хочу взять тебя, овладеть тобой, сделать тебя своим… Я уверен, ты сможешь сделать меня счастливым. – Саске мучительно проглотил комок в горле. – И я надеюсь, что смог бы… Проклятье, Наруто.

Саске отвернулся посмотреть на блондина, и огонь в его взгляде исчез, уступив место животной отчаянной боли. Однако, его слова прозвучали как жалящие удары гнева.

- Я знаю, что мог бы быть счастлив с тобой, но я не должен быть счастлив, когда она умирает.

- Просто остановись прямо на этих чертовых словах, Учиха, - прорычал Наруто и встал. Засунув руку в карман, он вытащил записку с желанием Микото и сунул ее прямо Саске в лицо.

- Что здесь написано?

Саске эхом повторил его рычание и шлепком отбросил руку Наруто прочь.

- Я знаю, что там написано.

Наруто встал прямо перед парнем и сердито уставился на него.

- Скажи это вслух.

Саске мрачно глянул на него и сжал зубы.

- Она хочет, чтобы я был счастлив.

- И что ответила тебе твоя матушка, когда ты вывалил ей это свое дерьмо?

- Она сказал мне, что я – Учиха, и что лучше бы мне начать вести себя, как настоящий Учиха, и что она всегда мной гордилась, - Саске прервал зрительный контакт с Наруто, и резко провел рукой по волосам. – Затем она сказала мне, что у нее есть доказательства того, что Рождественские чудеса существуют, и отдала мне твой список.

Саске взглянул на Наруто, и его губы искривились в медленной ухмылке.

- Поцелуй от твоего босса, Узумаки? Этого просят хорошие мальчики у Санты?

Наруто слегка покраснел, но продолжил сердито смотреть.

- Опять… пошел ты. Почему ты здесь, сволочь? Потому что, клянусь, что если ты здесь только потому, что твоя мамочка тебе так сказала…

Остаток фразы потерялся, когда рука Учихи резко схватила его запястье, рывком притягивая его на колени к Саске. Лицо Наруто оказалось в нескольких дюймах от лица Саске, и он мог ощущать его легкое дыхание на своих губах.

- Не буду врать тебе, Наруто, - тихо проговорил Саске. Его пальцы прошлись по бедрам Наруто, что обхватывали его талию, и остановились на спине парня.

- Я люблю свою матушку, и хочу, чтобы она была счастлива. Но это, - ладони Саске сжали спину Наруто, наклоняя того вперед и заставляя их бедра восхитительно тереться друг о друга, - не имеет ничего общего с ее счастьем, и полностью связано с моим.

С этими словами он наклонился вперед и прижал их губы вместе, лениво проводя языком по нижней губе Наруто и тихо рыча до тех пор, пока Наруто не приоткрыл рот, приглашая его внутрь. Через минуту всем, что было слышно, были их стоны, и Саске отстранился.

- И если ты позволишь… позволишь мне… это будет связано и с твоим счастьем.

Наруто устроился на бедрах Учихи, глядя вниз, в его серьезные глаза и на вспухшие губы. Он поднял руку и обхватил ладонью щеку Саске.

- А последний пункт моего списка? – прошептал он тихо.

- Я здесь потому, что я хочу здесь быть, потому, что я не хочу, чтобы ты был один, и я останусь здесь, пока ты меня не выгонишь.

Наруто улыбнулся и провел большим пальцем по нижней губе Учихи.

- Вот именно поэтому, - сказал Наруто и еще раз наклонился вперед, - я и верю в Рождественские чудеса.

Он обхватил лицо Саске обеими ладонями и наклонил его голову набок, чтобы плавным движением припасть к шее, облизывая и посасывая бледную кожу. Пальцы Саске вцепились в его рубашку, но он не прекратил поцелуи до тех пор, пока чувственные стоны не заполнили его слух, а тело Учихи не затрепетало под ним.

Поднимая голову, Наруто послал Саске широкую улыбку и с преувеличенной озабоченностью проговорил:

- Тебе ведь уже не холодно, верно?

Саске улыбнулся и провел пальцами по груди Наруто.

- Возможно…

Ни одно слово еще не звучало так дьявольски восхитительно, и Наруто ощутил, как от этого звука по всему его телу пробежалась дрожь.

С хриплым смехом, Наруто обнял шею Саске руками, прижался к его телу и слегка потерся бедрами.

- Лжец, - прошипел он, а затем игриво укусил бледное ухо. – Это так ведут себя хорошие мальчики?

Внезапно Наруто был прижат спиной к дивану, Саске навис над ним, расположившись у того между ног.

- А кому нужны хорошие? – спросил он и склонил голову, останавливая любые слова, которое собиралось сказать его Рождественское чудо.

ххх

Следующее Рождество…

Бормоча себе под нос, Наруто прошел в гостиную, одетый в свой рождественский костюм. Не поднимая головы, он продолжал застегивать пуговицы на рукавах, но когда последняя пуговица подчинилась его желанию, он остановился и оглядел комнату в поисках Саске.

Весь свет был приглушен, кроме лампочек на Рождественской елке, и они освещали угол комнаты золотистым сиянием, что отражалось на покрытых инеем окнах. Саске стоял возле камина, одна ладонь лежала на каминной полке, и вторая держала перед ним золотую рамку.

Наруто тихо подошел и встал рядом, обвивая рукой его талию. Опуская голову Саске на плечо, он взглянул на драгоценное содержимое рамки. Внутри был клочок бумаги с Рождественским пожеланием Саске от Микото, аккуратно покоящийся за стеклом.

«Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив».

- Ты счастлив, Саске? – спросил Наруто голосом, едва превышающим шепот.

Саске осторожно опустил рамку на полку и поставил ее рядом со снимком улыбающегося Саске, Наруто и Микото, сидящих все вместе в ее саду, сделанный всего несколько недель перед тем, как… Это была единственная фотография, на которой были изображены все трое. Он медленно повернулся, и оба встали лицом к лицу. Рука Саске обвилась вокруг талии Наруто, прижимая того ближе, и он кивнул блондину.

- Да.

Наруто улыбнулся и поднял руки, обнял Саске за шею и втянул Учиху в нежный, целомудренный поцелуй.

- В таком случае она получила свое Рождественское чудо.

-конец-

Автором этой замечательной истории является michelerene, история опубликована на данном сайте – (www.) (fanfiction) (dot) (net), милости прошу на профиль автора. История опубликована 12-24-09, завершена, идентификационный номер истории – 5607231.


End file.
